Abuse Relationship
by RandomGhostie
Summary: Kenny is in a Abusive Relationship with Stan and all he wants right now is a friend. Will someone he never talks to be a good friend? Evenchally Crenny and Stanman Rated M for later scenes, graphic vilonce and bad launguage
1. Saved from Stan

_Kenny, you wanna come to the cinema with me tonight then?_

I looked at the note and smiled. It was from Stan, my current boyfriend. Even though I knew that if I even thought about saying no then he would let his anger out on me, I was happy that he still liked me and wanted to continue our relationship and go out. See, I liked him a lot and I didn't care what he did as long as I was with him.

_Sure Stan what film?_

I passed it back smiling to myself hoping it wasn't a film I'd already seen or didn't want to see. Stan's decision was final so if I'd seen it or didn't want to I'd have to act like I didn't know what was gonna happen or that I liked the film. I didn't want to anger him.

I looked to him and saw he hadn't got the note back; I looked around and saw that Cartman was still holding onto it and I knew he wasn't going to pass it to Stan. I sighed and then looked back to the front of the class room, still day dreaming about Stan.

"Ok class, I'm going to pair you up for the latest project, come up to the front as I call your name and I'll tell you who your with."

I looked up to the teacher and then to Stan. He was smiling at me with his award winning smile. I melted inside with that smile; no one could make me feel like Stan could. In any other relationship I would be the one making them melt in my hand, they would be labelled the girl and I would be the dominant boy. But with Stan, I was the girl. The one who was kissed, the one who had their hand around the others neck while kissing and the one on the bottom if you know what I mean. I didn't like being the girl at first, but Stan convinced me that he couldn't be the girl because of him being a jock. First of all I didn't want to be, but then I agreed. He kind of made me.

"Kenny Mccormick"

I stood up and walked over to the teacher desk hoping for Stan to be my partner. I smiled at the teacher and he gave me a piece of paper. I opened it up and read it.

_Craig Tucker_

C-Craig?! I stared at the paper in shock and then turned around to look at Stan. I gave him a 'sorry' look and sighed. He looked annoyed and the teacher called out his name. He came up to me, snatched the paper out the teachers hand and then forcefully grabbed my arm and pulled it over to my desk.

"Who are you with then Kenny?" He looked pissed off and angry. I started to shake. In was scarred; more like terrified about what Stan could do. I felt my voice braking and trying to find the right words.

"I-I'm wi-with erm..." I looked down and felt the grip on my arm tighten. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and felt myself shake even more. But then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and the tight grip that was crushing my arm disappears in a flash. I looked up to see Stan , still annoyed, standing back away from me. I didn't know who was helping me and I didn't dare look.

"Stan just leave him god it's not his fault he's not paired with you is it?"My eyes widened and I turned around to look at a boy behind me, also looking a little annoyed. I was still shaking and as I turned back to Stan, he was walking off towards Cartman. I gulped and turned to face the boy.

"Craig, I'm partnered with you" I could hear my voice; it was week, quiet and pathetic. I was still shaking at this point and too scared to move.

"Ok then, come to my desk" He turned his back and made his way to his desk. I gulped again, clutching my paper so hard that I was nearly ripping it into two. I slowly made my way over to where Craig was sitting, and sat in the desk beside him. I put my hands on the table and I could see my hands rapidly shaking. I felt my eyes well up and I looked around the room hoping no one was looking at me. Luckily, only one person in the room was looking at me, and that was Craig.

"Kenny you ok dude?" He placed his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down and stop me from shaking. I looked up at Craig and weekly smiled to try and make an attempt to make him think I was ok.

Me and Craig weren't what you call close. So I was shocked at his kindness. We had never really been close or friends to be honest. We would occasionally cross paths but it wouldn't be a good thing. He, Clyde and Token were always shouting at Cartman or something and Kyle would join in after a while helping them. Stan would be at the side with me, that when he first asked me out. I didn't know that he would be like this. I guess its Wendy's fault for dumping him every week and making him beg for forgiveness when he didn't even know what he did wrong. They were all happy really; some didn't think it would last but that was a normal response.

"Deep breaths dude, its ok" I felt his hand run up and down my arm, trying his best to calm me down. I took some deep breaths and felt a little better. I smiled and then looked up at Craig, who never smiled, and sighed looking back down. I wanted to say thanks for helping me and calming me down but I didn't know what he would say about what Stan did to me. I didn't want to hear the 'dump him' speech again.

"Thanks for calming me down Craig, and helping me back there" I chocked on the last line. I looked up to him, but he was looked elsewhere. I turned around and saw Stan glaring at us. My eyes widened and I heard myself make a squeaking sound of fear. I thought I was terrified back then, but I didn't know the guy I thought I loved could make me this scarred.


	2. To the Movies

After class, I stayed behind at first and waited for everyone, including Stan, to go out the room before I walked out. I sighed, gathering my things and then slinging my rucksack on my back I walked out the classroom hoping and praying Stan wouldn't be outside ready for a beating. I walked out the room, closing my eyes, when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder lightly stopping me walking off. I tightened my eyes more and moved my head down so in was facing the floor.

"You okay Kenny?" I opened my eyes and looked up in shock. It was Craig again. Was he waiting for me? I turned around feeling a little safer and smiled at him. Thank god Stan wasn't there, I thought to myself. I sighed happily and then nodded to Craig's question. I turned around and saw Kyle, who was panicking, running up to me. He pulled me into a hug and then pulled away asking all sorts of questions.

"Oh my god Kenny! Are you ok?! Does your arm hurt?! What did he do?! Oh Kenny are you alright?!" I found myself laughing at all his questions, but he looks serious. I turned to look at Craig who was smirking but then sighed, catching the attention of Kyle.

"Craig I've heard loads of thing so what happened in class?" I then realised a lot of people must have seen what happened in class and how Craig saved me from Stan's anger. Then it hit me, it was the schools gossip and class had only finished a few minutes ago. No wonder Kyle was panicking.

"Well Stan went all loco when he wasn't paired with Kenny, blamed it on Kenny and then grabbed his arm so I just stepped in and took Kenny aside." I looked up at Craig and then thought. He was being modest, he told Stan to stop hurting me and then took me away, no questions asked, and he didn't tell me to dump Stan or anything. He just wanted to know if I was ok. I smiled at him and then realised that Kyle was still there.

"Kenny, Stan was denying the whole thing and saying Craig over reacted but everyone now thinks he's a monster..." I knew what Kyle was going to say and I sighed walking off from them both. I heard them following me, making sure Stan didn't jump out and attack me most likely. I then saw him and ran over hugging him. The other two were still following.

"So we still on for tonight Stan?" I asked trying to make sure he forgot the whole thing. He smiled and then nodded grabbing some stuff out his locker and then kissing me on the nose as he closed it. Out the corner of my eye I saw shocked people wondering what I was doing. I smiled at Stan and then grabbed his hand as we walked off to lunch together.

No one knew that I had no choice but to say with him, you see if I didn't who knows what could happen to me. I sighed as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me along to fasten my pace. I knew that one foot out of line, and I will be purple by the morning. I didn't want anyone to worry about me, Kenny Mccormick. The 'poor kid' who had to borrow clothes of his friends and now, added to my name, the boy in an abusive relationship.

"Stan, don't be mad, I didn't know they would be here" I said looking into Stan's eyes. He looked mad. No, he looked furious. He turned around and glared at the three boys behind him and then turned around to look at me, attempting to look calm.

"I know babe, I just didn't think they would be here at the same time and date and stuff, that's all" I smiled at him, but his warm smile wasn't returned like I hoped. He looked to the front and to the big screen. At that point I turned around and saw three worried looking boys watching me and Stan. I sighed and then glared at them Kyle gave me a apologetic look at first, but then turned his attention to what Stan was doing and the film. Butters smiled at me and then went back to the film; I knew he wasn't going to be that obvious. And then there's Craig. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' and also gave me an apologetic look. I never noticed how cute he was before, I then realised I was still staring at him and I quickly turned around and let Stan put his arm around me. I knew that Craig would be watching me for the rest of the film, the thought made me blush; but only slightly. I then thought what would Stan say, or most likely do, if he knew I blushed at the thought of another boy making me blush.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow Stan" I smiled, kissing him on the cheek and then stepping back one little step. Stan smiled at me and then grabbed my hand smiling. I knew that the other three were behind me and that made me feel uncountable. Stan smiled and then turned around to walk home. The second I knew he was out of sight I turned around and glared at the three watchers.

"What did you three think you were doing?!" I shouted leaning slightly forward but not moving my feet as if they were glued to the ground. They all stared at me and didn't say a word.

"Well?!" I shouted again taking one little step forward with one foot, filled with anger. This time Kyle stepped forward and put his hands out in front of him as if he was trying to calm me down from my anger rage.

"Listen Kenny, we were worried about you and thought about what happened today and well..." Kyle looked down and sighed quietly, seeming scared to even say what he was thinking. Butters came forward and started to rub Kyle's back in a friendly way. He smiled and out of my hearing range said a few words to Kyle, which made him look back up to me. Now the only one who really hadn't moved was Craig. I turned to him and his expression was just as normal.

"Go on Kyle..." Butters calmly said to him trying to make Kyle say it. I heard Craig sigh loudly and then when I looked he was walking towards me. Before I knew it, he was towering over me, looking me in the eyes.

"Kenny, after what happened we thought you wouldn't be safe in Stan's hands and decided to keep an eye on you. We didn't want you to notice but Stan happened to turn around." He sounded sorry, he sounded like he was truly sorry, but not about them coming to watch over me and Stan, about Stan seeing them and blowing the whole thing. But I didn't fill with rage like I had done so before, I felt cared for.

"It's ok... I mean if you weren't there he may have done something bad..." I knew that Stan would have done something bad, he would have hit me and hurt me but I knew the next day it would all be forgotten and I would still be with him and still want to be with him. But now, I was questioning my thoughts about Stan.

Stan was always nice to me in school; I always thought it was because he really cared about me. I know he does, it's just the anger fills him up and makes him blow at the slightest thing. Sometimes even when I haven't done anything he will punch me on the arm and I will laugh as it was a joke but the next day there will be a purple mark where he had hit my arm. And the worst was when he wanted something but I wouldn't give him what he wanted. When its sex he wants, he'll slap me and be rough but most the time I don't want that. I will cry on the way home and then when I get home my parents won't give a fuck about me. They will just be drunk or fighting. I sighed at all these thoughts coming to my head. But then, I felt sudden pressure and warmth on my body. I looked around and saw a shoulder and a little bit of the scenery at the left of my view. I felt two hands on my back, pulling me closer to another body.

"It's ok Kenny, I really am sorry about this..." I then realised what was happening. Craig was hugging me. He never hugs anyone, let alone gets this close to them. He would keep his distance and never show care for anyone. I was shocked by the amount of worry and thoughtfulness he had about me. He was concerned for me. He never cared about anyone else people say. But I knew that very instant I realised he was hugging me that he did care about other people.

And most of all, he cared about Me.


	3. All About Craig

That night, all I could think about was him. Usually, Stan would fill my mind. Thoughts about him kissing and hugging me. And sometimes how he hit me and how I wished he had other ways of showing his love. But tonight I wasn't thinking about Stan. No.

I was thinking about Craig.

I was amazed by how he showed that he cared about me and that he wanted me to be safe. I mean, I never even talked to the guy much before he saved me today in the classroom. I thought about how he was watching me in the cinema instead of Stan or the film. And how when I looked into his eyes that I felt a warm tingling sensation on my face. I use to feel that with Stan. I sighed lying back on my bed, which is only an old, dirty and stained mattress on a dirty floor full of food, rats and all sorts of crap which is no state to live in. I wondered if he was thinking about me right now, or if he was asleep and how he looked like asleep. I remembered how I was always the first asleep after sex with Stan because Stan wanted to see if I was asleep before he went to sleep. Then I wondered if Craig as good in bed. I blushed and screamed at even thinking that. Why was I thinking about Craig so much? I wondered closing my eyes and thinking about Craig as I drifted off into a sleep.

I felt a sharp, loud and pain filled hand make contact with my cheek, making me stagger back and end up against the wall. I clutched my cheek and felt the sting that had been left by the hand. Tears few to my eyes and I looked around, anywhere was better than the eyes of the guy who hit me. I felt a hand forcefully grab my chin and pulled it forward so our eyes met. I felt sick. I didn't want to see him like this. He squeezed his fingers so my mouth was squashed together and he pulled me forward by my chin.

"Listen you little shit, I don't want you walking to Craig again understand?!" He attempted to nod and as I did, he released the pressure on my cheeks and let me fall to the ground. I knew that I was crying at the pain the boy who was meant to love me was causing me and I broke down.

This is about a week after the date at the cinema. Stan was getting annoyed about the time I spent with Craig from then on and a few minutes ago he caught me blushing as I was talking to Craig. Then he brought me to behind the school where no one was in sight to rescue me from Stan's clutches. I knew that this was the last straw. I wanted so badly to talk to Craig but I knew that if I did then more pain would come. I turned up and looked up, watching him walk off. I cried into the ground trying my best not to get up and shout back. He made me so scared of anyone who shouted at me or a loud noise would terrify me. I knew that this had to stop and there was only one person I knew could carm Stan down.

Kyle.

"... Kenny you have to be strong and dump him. I know this must be hard but you need to get out of this relationship Kenny. It's killing you" I was sitting on Kyle's bed, crying into his pillow but at the same time I could just see Kyle sitting opposite me on the bed trying to take this all in and calm me down.

"But Kyle, you don't know what he'll do to me! I'll be in hospital if I dump him..." Kyle softly sighed and then started to rub my hand, still attempting to carm me down. I put the pillow down and wiped my eyes. Kyle smiled at me and then sat back again.

"Kenny, dump him when we aren't far away... We can come and help you if there are any problems with how Stan takes it. You know that we all love you Kenny and we don't want to see you hurt." I tried to smile and then I sighed again and then looked at Kyle.

"O-ok... I will dump Stan but I need to go get another opinion..." Kyle smiled and then stood up passing me my coat. I smiled back, putting the coat on and walked out of Kyle's house. I walked down the road hoping that I wouldn't see Stan. I kept walking until I got to the place I wanted to be. I took in a deep breath and walked up to the door. I nervously knocked it and waited for the door to open.

"Wait one sec!" I heard through the door. I laughed a little at the untidiness of him. I then heard the door key clutter and then the door opened and there stood the person I wanted to see.

"Oh, hey Kenny you wanna come in?" I smiled at him, I could only see half of his face and when I got in, he closed the door and when he turned around, I realised why. He had a black eye.

"Craig... What happened?" I felt myself tearing up and he just came over and hugged me. I felt that warmth again and hugged back feeling the tears trickle down my face. I didn't know I could care this much about one person. I didn't know I actually cared about Craig until last week. He pulled away wiping the tears away with his thumb and then he sat down on the sofa and left a space for me. I sat down and looked at him, I must have looked worried because he then laughed a little and said...

"I'm fine, don't worry Kenny, now do you wanna talk to me about something or just dropping in?" I sighed and looked down feeling bad about Craig's black eye but then I plucked up the courage to tell him what I was going to do.

"I'm gonna dump Stan..."


	4. Dumping Him

"Really?" Craig sat up straight looking at me with wide eyes, looking a bit surprised. He didn't look happy about it, but he didn't look upset. Just surprised.

"Yes, I have to I just wanted you to know before I do dump him..." I looked up at Craig, who still looked shocked. I smiled weakly and then moved a little closer to him not knowing whether to saying anything more or just leave it. I had to make a quick decision. I knew what to do.

"Because I was hoping you would be there with me..." I smiled at Craig trying to make him feel welcome. I didn't know why. But then he looked at me and then to his phone.

"The sooner the better I say" Then, without knowing what he meant by that he picked up the phone and rung a number.

"Hey its Craig... yeh he is... come on round the sooner the better... no why... he need to dump him!... yes... bring butters... cause butters is good with this kind of cra... yeh... yeh... no we will go for a walk and meet him along the way... yep... ok see you in 10 bye"

He put the phone down and then looked up to me with what I think was the first time I'd seen him smile. It made me feel all tingly inside. I wondered what he was going to do.

"You worked out what I mean yet?" He asked me, smiling in an evil kind of way. I looked around the room then down the carpet blushing.

"N-no..." He laughed and then put an arm around me. All I wanted was to kiss him softly; maybe to say thanks for everything? Maybe I should get this out my mind and focus on what he was telling me. I sighed and then heard him laugh again. I pouted in a attempt to get him to tell me. But that made him laugh more.

"Aww cute" He laughed some more as I realised I was blushing at his words. Was he telling the truth or was he just joking? I wasn't sure so I just looked down avoiding further embarrassment. Then, I heard the door go. I sighed still wondering what Craig was on about as he got up and went to get the door. As he opened it, two people came in smiling at me.

"Hey Kenny" They both said in union. They sat down and I smiled at them both. Craig closed the door and sat down next to me smiling at me. I didn't know where I was going to be going or what was going to happen in the next few hours. All I knew was that it was going to change my life.

Now here I was. Walking along with Craig, Butters and Kyle. Going to meet Stan. Going to dump him so there would be less hassle. We had it all planned out.

When I dump him, Craig and Kyle will be on guard while Butters will try and carm Stan down if he gets too out of hand. Then, I'm going to stop at Craig's house until Stan isn't mad with me and everything. Then, I am not gonna go anywhere on my own or anything to stop the risk of being caught by him or anything. I thought that this wouldn't work. But Kyle assured me that others will be on my side and help. I sighed looking around for Stan. No sight of him.

"Kenny! Hey babe" Out of nowhere Stan ran up to me and kissed me on the lips lightly. This is how I wanted to remember Stan. He pulled me into a hug.

"Kenny why are you with these guys I said not to hang out with" He snarled into my ear tightening the grip on my body. I wanted to push him away but I knew that would ruin it. Plus I was too scared right that second to do anything. He pulled away and then smiled warmly at me. Was all his kindness an act? To just get me in bed? Maybe, I thought to myself then looked up at him knowing what to say.

"Stan... I have to tell you something..." I said as the others came forward a bit. Stan looked at me confused and then laughed a little. I could tell he was pissed off. I knew that I couldn't be too harsh with this.

"What? What do you have to tell me?" He was laughing as he was saying all of this. He was acting; he was putting it on for the other three. I sighed and then looked him in the eyes filled with anger.

"Stan... You treat me like shit. You hit me and you punch me and you practically rape me and you think that everything's going to be ok?!" I felt myself getting worked up, tears came to my eyes as I started to boil up inside.

"You don't love me! You just act like it to get sex! And then you beat me up! What am I to you?! Nothing?! I've been your friend since pre-school and if this is what you think of me I don't wanna be friends with someone like you let alone be going out with them!" I stepped forward literally screaming at him. I wasn't going to be light. I was gonna tell him what I thought. I looked at him and he looked calm. I wondered why but I carried on.

"In other words we are OVER! FINISHED! DONE!" I looked over at Stan and he looked angry. He looked pretty annoyed but not as bad as I had seen him before. I glared at him and then he jumped forward as if to grab me. I ducked down and shut my eyes tight. I then suddenly felt this shadow over me and as I opened my eyes I realised someone was standing in front of me; protecting me from Stan. I looked up and saw the blue coat I was so familiar with. I looked over the taller boys shoulder to see Stan lying on the floor. He wasn't moving, but Kyle and Butters were standing near him. I heard them quarrelling about how badly hurt Stan was. I smiled at him on the floor, but then felt bad about all that had happened that day.

My mind was full with worries, problems and thoughts. I didn't know how emotional you could get with relationships. I looked down on Stan, feeling happy that he was hurt like I had been since I started dating him physically and mentally. I thought about feeling sorry for him, but now after all of this I have so sympathy for him. I really hated him for what he did to me. I walked around Craig to see what was happening and they all looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Oh my god Kenny?! Are you ok?"  
"Fuckin Hell you really shouted at him"  
"Well done Kenny" I smiled at them and then laughed at Kyle's worry for me. I told him I was fine and we all started to walk off leaving a note on Stan about what had happened if anyone were to find him. I laughed at the note and finally felt myself.

But that's when I realised I had another problem. It's not that bad a problem, but it is kind of bad. I'm going to be with Craig practically all the time because of him protecting me. It will be fun but I will blush at loads of his comments. Why?

Because I have a crush on Craig.


	5. Staying with Craig

Craig is really a nice guy. He is smart, funny, caring, understanding, angelic, kind and brilliant. He protected me from Stan three time's only caring about me and not about himself. He would do anything to make me safe. That's why I developed a crush on him. I wish I didn't because it would make life easier for me. Having to live with Craig until Stan calms down will be hard because I will always be walking in on him and things; why did I have to like him? It's just going to fuck up everything else in my life.

"Want some coco Kenny?" Craig walked into the living room from the kitchen with two cups of hot coco in his hands. He passed me one then sat down next to me. I started to sip it slowly and then smiled at Craig's kindness. I turned to the telly again watching the usual comedy show. I knew Craig hated this show, but he still sat next to me and watched it with me. He was too protective of me, checking windows and doors and that I was ok and stuff. But it was nice to have someone's attention all on me.

The show started to change and Craig didn't even ask to switch channels, he just left it and let me watch what I want. I put on a show I knew he liked and he eagerly watched it. At the end of the show he grabbed my mug and took it back in the kitchen when I heard a noise at the door.

"C-Craig there's someone at the door..." I whispered just loud enough for Craig to hear. I heard a familiar voice and then I saw a boy run into me and sit next to me.

"Kyle..." I wanted to ask so many questions but I was interrupted by Kyle who at this point looked terrified and worried.

"Just listen, Stan is looking for you. He wants to find you and when he does you're in trouble so make sure to stick with us ok? I have to go and warn Butters but I'll back soon. "I froze staring at where Kyle was sitting before he ran off. I heard Craig close the door slowly and then come over to me. I couldn't move. I was struck with fear. I felt a hand upon my shoulder and as I managed turned around, I saw Craig smiling at me.

"You'll be safe with me around Kenny" He put his arms around my shoulders, resting his head on my shoulder trying to make me feel better. I knew that, because why else would he put his arms around me? I smiled the best I could and looked up to him gazing into his brown mysterious eyes. I looked back around and felt the warm feeling disappear, and then I saw Craig go over to the telly and turn it on smiling at me. After it came on, he sat down next to me, pulling me closer and putting his arm around me, I felt a blush form but I just ignored it and watched the telly with his arm around my neck, keeping me warm

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I felt a warm breath of air on my neck and as I turned my head, I saw Craig with his head on my shoulder sleeping. He's cute when he sleeps; he looked helpless and just overall cute. I smiled as he made little noises in his sleep and slightly moved his head. I watched him for a while, until I saw his eyes flicker open and see me.

"Morning Craig" I said looking away than back so he wouldn't know if I was watching him sleep. He sat up slowly and stretched his arms.

"Morning Kenny you ok?"He smiled at me, it made me feel special. He got up and opened the curtains to see something to shock him completely. When I also saw what w as there, I began to shake violently.

On the window, painted in red paint were the words, your dead Tucker.


	6. Movie Night

**Hey everyone just a quick note**

**My laptop is a bitch. Why? I wrote the 6****th**** chapter where Kenny finds out he loves Craig and stuff and it deleted itself. I'm not going to retype it cause I am so pissed off I wanna kill my laptop. So here is what was going to be the 7****th**** Chapter.**

**So just in case some parts don't make sense that's why**

**Fucking Laptop. Enjoy the Story and Review anyway**

**--------------------------------**

"Some of the guys are coming over, so get ready Kenny" Craig shouted to me going down the stairs ready dressed and looking as hot as ever. I couldn't help but smile. Some of the guys from school were coming over to watch a horror film then most likely mess around. I got some new clothes on and ran down nearly tripping on the way. I spirited into the kitchen and started to help Craig with the popcorn. We had gotten closer and became best friends because of the whole Stan thing.

I smiled to Craig as he got out some ice-cream and bent down showing off his perfect ass which I couldn't help staring at. I felt myself blush; quickly I turned around to see the popcorn was over flowing. I guess I'd been staring longer then I thought. I'd been a little happier since the school week flew by without any hassle from Stan excluding the day he tried to kill me. I felt protected when I was with Craig and I wanted nothing more but to be with him. If thing's didn't change and we were just friend's I'd still count myself lucky to be friends with such a great guy. But then the doorbell rang stopping my train of thoughts. I ran to the door opening it to see Kyle and Butters standing there.

"Hey Kenny, you ok dude?" I smiled and let them in hoping everyone would soon appear and the movie fest would get started.

"I'm awesome, go and sit down and pick the first movie!" I said, literally jumping with joy. I hoped I would get to sit next to Craig and I could cuddle up to him and pretend I was scared. Other's shortly followed until everyone was here. Kyle put the movie in, and we grabbed the popcorn and ice-cream, sitting down to enjoy the movie's ahead.

Kyle and Butter's sat on the floor, Clyde and Token sat on a side chair joking about something. Damien sat down on his own smiling evilly at the choice of film and me and Craig sat on the sofa behind Kyle and Butters. As the movie began we all watched and wondered as the zombie's, vampires, monsters and blood and guts appeared on our screen.

Half way through the film, I looked around the room looking to the other. Butters was hiding his face in Kyle's shoulder while Kyle was watching the film with a bored face. Clyde had his arms around Token and shaking mad, while Token just smirked and watched in horror at the gory film. Damien looked happy about the film and was watching not letting the screen out of his sight. I looked to Craig and he was watching the film a little less existed than Damien but still happy to watch. I huddled close to Craig and he put his arm around me smiling to me. I blushed but then took one look at the film and hid my face into Craig's chest. It was warm, or maybe that was the blush on my face. I felt a something run though my hair, then I realised it was a hand; Craig's hand. I begin to wonder if he liked me back, or if it was just my imagination. I knew I was smiling at the thought, but it was just a thought no truth could be behind it. I sat up but Craig kept me close whispering to me.

"You okay Kenny?" I nodded and looked to the movie, not as scary as the start. I watched the rest of the movie with Craig's arm around me, it made me feel safer. As the film ended Craig took his arm from around me and got up throwing the popcorn at Butters, making him scream which we all laughed at. We played a few more games and people started to leave. First Damien had to go, a call from his father. Then Clyde and Token left going to Token's house for the night; which left me, Craig, Kyle and Butters. We all talked and mucked around a little.

"Let's all play a truth game! We must answer every question we are asked with the truth!" Kyle said, causing me and Craig to burst out in laughter. He wanted to know something from one of us, but of course he had to think of a cover story before asking. I nodded and Craig smiled looking to Kyle and Butters.

"Ok then, Kyle do you have a crush on Butters?" Craig asked smirking at Kyle's worried face. He cleared his through and then glared to Craig.

"No, I don't ok then Craig do you fancy someone?" Kyle smirked as if he wanted Craig to be awkward. I turned to look at Craig and he was smirking like he had done so before.

"Yep, nothing to be ashamed about" When I looked to Kyle, he seemed a little shocked but he just lent back and turned to me. Shit.

"Kenny, do you have a crush on..." I knew who he was going to stay. But then, he was cut off by Craig.

"Kyle you've ask a question, let someone else have a turn" I smiled at him, what a great guy he was. Kyle looked a little pissed off, but I bobbed my tongue out at him and then turned to Butters.

"Butters, do you have a crush on fat ass?" I asked, causing Craig and Kyle to smirk and turn to Butters, whose cheeks were slowly turning red. I started to laugh a little as he looked down and muttered something that sounded like yes. He looked up to me, still a little red, and then got up and started towards the door.

"Is that the time I must be going..." He rapidly said running out the door. We didn't go after him. What would we say? Craig was still smirking and Kyle was slightly frowning. He sighed and rolled his eyes standing up as well.

"Yeh, it's late I better be going see you two whenever" He grabbed his coat and also quickly left. I got up and waved him off, then closed the door going back into the living room where Craig was cleaning up. He turned to me and smiled, then went into the kitchen. I smiled too and watched him go in there, then started to pick up the bowls. He came back in , and smirked at me a little.

"Scared of the movie? You seemed to stay hidden for a while" He laughed a little and my eyes widened. Then, there was a knock at the door. I frowned a little and I went to the door.

"Hold on a sec" I shouted as the knock's turned into bangs and shouting. I became scared and tried to open the door as fast as I could. I turned around and Craig was there, watching me. I managed to unlock the door but the suddenly it swung open and I jumped back, terrified at the sight before me.

Stan Marsh, with a empty beer bottle in his hand; drunk.

I felt Craig's arms pull me close and hold me tightly Stan walked in looking very annoyed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me laughing.

"You whore come with me you fucking piece of shit" He said harshly spitting the words at my face making me shiver more. I kicked him and then turned around crying into Craig's chest as he grabbed my arm and pulled harder to get me out the door. I didn't know what Craig was doing, but it didn't seem like much at the time. I felt one of his arms disappear from my side and I screamed more. I didn't want to be left with Stan alone ever again. But then, all of a sudden, I felt the tight and crushing grip on my arm disappear and then head a thud. I slowly turned around to see Stan was on the floor, blood rushing from a cut on his head with the bottle smashed. I looked up to Craig and he was holding a mini statue with blood on it. He had hit Stan over the head, knocking him out.

I hugged Craig tightly not wanted to let go. A few weeks ago we never even talked much and now I was in love with him and living with him, he protected me from Stan and made sure I was happy. He pulled me closer and knelt down so our faces were at the same level. He put his hand to my cheek and wiped away the tears running down my face in distress. He smiled at me and softly kissed my forehead. I blushed bright red, redder than Kyle's hair. He smiled and then hugged me whispering words to comfort me.

"Kenny, it's ok. I'm going to ring the police." I nodded and looked to where Stan was on the ground and then shivered a little. When I looked back to Craig, he was on the phone to the police. In a matter of minutes Stan was arrested and taken away to the police station. I clung to Craig through the whole time, not wanting to let go in case Stan came back to woke up. By now, it was around one am. I looked up to Craig and he looked down to me closing the door.

Craig was a little bit over protective, and since he didn't have any other mattress he suggested we slept in the same bed just to make sure I was safe. Of course, I didn't say no to that. So now, I was extremely tired and wanting to go to sleep. I started to go up the stairs and go into Craig's room, taking my clothes off leaving just my boxers then I got under the cold covers and lay there closing my eyes. Craig followed and I felt warmth enter the covers. Then some arm's wrapped around my tiny waist and pull me close as the heat increased I knew Craig's body was giving it off. I began to wonder.

Was I Craig's crush? He would always put his arms around me a pull me close, make me blush a lot and always protected me even when there was nothing to be protected from. But maybe he just didn't want someone to get hurt like this and since I was being abused he wanted to save me. Be the hero. I turned my head slightly and saw him watching me, I smiled and he pulled me a tiny bit closer stroking my stomach. I closed my eyes and smiled. This would always relax me, and I told him that. To have him stroking my stomach made me blush, but then his hand moved up and stroked my chest. I blushed some more and then I moved my body back into him turning around so we were face to face. He smiled and put our foreheads together stroking my cheek lightly.

"Night Kenny" He softly said closing his eyes and putting his arm back round my waist. I closed my eyes and snuggled close to Craig.

How was I going to tell him I love him?


End file.
